Tempted Love
by rissytaylor2011
Summary: A girl who dosent know who she is, goes to a new school and learns very fast who she is. Love, enemies, and friendship all in one.
1. Escape

I was sitting there, looking out my window, thinking of a way to escape. My "parents" aren't what you call parents. My name is Christina. Im six-teen years old and i am a vampire. My parents are christian so the first thing they thought was a Devil. But who cares? They always thought I was evil. I went to a normal high school. The school is actually a very nice school. I have great grades, in choir, volleyball, and class council, But thats all going to change.

I have to go to school up in in Washington with other new vampires, but my parents wont let me. Im 5'5'', brown hair with blue eyes. Im Italian, the best thing I think. Sure i'm not skinny but I don't care.

So back to me thinking on how to escape, I realized that my step-dad is not home, and that he wont be for a while. I started to pack my bags, and when my mom went to sleep, i'll get the keys to my step-dad's , Robert, truck. I don't have a license but i'm a good driver, so i'm sure I wont get pulled over.

It's not common to be a vampire with human parents, well I don't know know what my real dad was so yea, anyways but I guess I am a vampire. the story about my dad was, he left my mom before I was born, the end. I know nothing else except his name is John Hilson. I googled him and nothing is there. Apparently I look a lot like him because i do not look like my mother.

When I was born it was hell. I was abused a lot. I always had good grades but my parents always beat me. I had to raise myself. At age seven I did everything myself Cooked, cleaned, homework, you name it I did it.

Back to packing, my mom yelled goodnight so that mean I had a few more hours to wait. I packed everything I would need. I was even going to take my Pomeranian. His name is sunny. That was the best gift my mom ever gave me. He is a great dog.

It is twelve in the morning and I popped out my window and started filling the truck. I was almost done, all I had to do was grab my dog. When out of nowhere Jimmy, my mom's dog, started barking and I heard my mom getting up. "Shit!" I said. I grabbed sunny and hopped into the truck and took off. When I pulled out I saw my mom look out the window furious.

So all I did was drive and drive. I had money in my account. I don't know how, but out of nowhere I get a bank card in the mail and it said I had a million dollars in it. Im not told my mom, so no one knew, but my account kept growing so now I have about five-hundred million dollars and I don't know why. So when I got to Los Angles I stopped at a few stores, and because i'm a new vampire no one would tell.

I went to the mall and got some clothes, a cell phone, a laptop, and some stuff for sunny. When I got back to the truck there was a note on the window. It said

"Im happy to see you escaped, with sunny.

Go to the school and you will learn about who you really are.

By the way, your father is proud of you."

My what! This must be some joke. I put my stuff away in the truck and sunny was in the passenger seat, sleeping. I wish I could be him sometimes. I started the car and went up North.

It was about nine at night and I was too tired. I had about five Monsters, but Monsters wont help this. Im barely at the top of California when I get to a hotel that was pet friendly.

I checked in and I had my spongebob pajamas and a black tank-top on and was on my laptop when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there was another note, it said

"Christina, your not far now.

When you get to the school you will be surprised.

Great job on your journey, and don't worry about your family.

Your father is watching."

Who keeps writing these and leaving? Then whats up with my father "watching" when I never saw him. Ugh, well I guess I should sleep and hurry up to the school. So I went to my bed with sunny, closed my eyes and slept.


	2. The school

I wake up to my dog on me licking me. I looked at the time and it was 11 A.M. Guess Sunny wants to be on the road already. I took a shower, got dressed, grabed sunny and went to the truck. I was walking out to the truck ad I saw a Chevy Avalanche with a bow and a tag that sad "To my loving daughter Larissa." A note was on my other truck.

"Daughter, get your stuff out of this truck

and into the other truck. It will be returned to you mother,

this is so she cannot track you.

sincerely,

John."

Wow, guess dad is spoiling me because I don't know him. I don't know care, now I have my own truck. I opened my chevy and I saw my license with my information on it. Wow thats cool. now I don't have to worry about cops. Then in the passenger seat there as a bed for sunny with food and water next to it, and a bunch of stuff for him on the floor. Guess Sunny is going to get spoiled too. Once I got everything in my new truck I had a problem, what am I going to do with the keys. My phone went off and I had a text saying to leave the keys in the other truck. Weird thing was, there was no number. So I left the keys in the truck and took off in my new truck. I love this truck its so me. Its big and purple.

After five hours of I finally got into washington. I pulled into a gas station that had some grass and let Sunny go out and play in it, while I filled my truck up with gas. When Sunny was finally done playing I put him in the truck and opened my laptop for directions. As soon as I opened it Sunny barked and there was a note on the windshield, it said,

"Only a few more hours to go,

then I will see my lovely doughtier."

Attached were directions. But why so many notes? Why couldn't someone tell me? Whatever, so once I was done with the gas, I followed the directions to get to the school.

A hour and a half later I reached the school. I pulled in and follow the road up until I reached a gate. It had a speaker box on it.

"Hello, how may I help help you?" A lady voice asked.

"Yes umm my name is Christina, im suppose to come here?"

"Well hello princess Christina, welcome."

Princess? Okay? The gates opened and I followed the road up. five miles up and I finally reached the parking lot. I parked and a guy walked up.

"Hello princess, im Erick, your father told me you have arrived and im here to help you"

"Thanks." I said. Erick looked year younger the me with black hair and brown eyes. Tall but everyone seemed tall to me.

I allowed Sunny to jump out and I followed Erick into the school. Seemed like Erick was strong since he carried pretty much everything.

I walked into the school and wow it was huge. It looked liked a college! It was made of stone and there was grass and trees everywhere. It was amazing!

While Erick was walking he was telling me what everything was. The food hall was on the left, girls dorm was in the back, the church was near the girls dorm and the main school was in the middle but there was attachments through out the grounds.

He took me up to the girls dorm.

"Your room is room 209, your father decorated it for you."

I went up two flights of stairs and down a hall to a purple door that said 209 on it. I opened the door and I was amazed.

The whole room was purple. There was black stars, hearts, and music notes everywhere. The bed was was huge with purple and black bed stuff. Even sunny had his own bed and toys. Erick put my stuff down.

"Well Christina, I hope you enjoy school. If you need me call me."

H handed me his number and gave me a hug.

"Bye Christina, ill see you around."

"Bye Erick, thanks for the help."

He turned around and it was just me and sunny. While putting my things where they belong I thought on how this life started.

It was a normal day and I was at school hanging with my friends when my mouth starts to burn. I drink water and it didn't taste the same. And the sun was bright and it was a cloudy day. So I just dealt with it, but everyday that passed my throat burned more and more. So I told my mother and she got me a doctors appointment. When I went I went in alone. The doctor checked me and she said what I was becoming. She asked if any one in my family was a vampire and no one was. She said thats not common but it happens. She said I couldn't tell anyone except people I can trust and my parents. She also told me about the school and that I have to move there soon or I will not survive. When I told my mom it was horrible. She locked me in my room and tried getting the "demon out of me."


	3. Daddy's little girl?

I snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I opened my door and a blonde girl was standing there with blue eyes. When she saw me she basically attacked me in a hug.

"Ummm cant breath here." Gasping for air.

"Hi sorry," She said while letting go of me. "Im Jessica and ive been waiting for you to arrive."

"Oh ok well I just got here about half an hour ago." I said.

"Your father had told me about you and he said we would get along great." Jessica said.

"My father is here?"

"Yea he is the principle here, you didn't know that?"

"No?" I was now very confused. I just found out im a princess and now that im here I found out my father is a principle at the school. Wow!

"Well now that you're here your father is going to want to talk to you about your classes. Ill find you later to show you where everything is." Said Jessica.

"Ok thanks, ill go see him right now."

"Well I need to go finish up on homework, ill see you later." Jessica hugged me and then left.

I was left in my room to finish up un-packing a couple more things and then I was off to go find my father. I left the dorm and went towards the office building, thinking that since my father is principle he should be there. I walk in and I look for the door that says principle on it. I walked all the way towards the end of the building and I finally found it. I knocked on the door and I heard someone say come in so I walked in.

When I walked into the room I saw a guy sitting in a big chair. He had dark brown hair and when he looked up I saw the same color eyes I had.

"Hello my daughter." My father said.

"Hi…dad." That is so weird saying that.

"Welcome to my school. I hope you have been treated well so far?"

"Yes I have, and thanks for the room I like it very much."

"Yea ive had some help and I knew you would like it."

"What do you mean help?"

"Christina, you have a lot of things to learn now that you are starting to change. Like how we get special powers and mine is I can talk to animals and sunny has helped me with the things you liked and also that is how I knew about you because he would give me updates on you. I know that sounds creepy but I had no other way to know if you were ok."

"Dad its ok I understand, and im happy you did what you did."

"Ok heres your classes that you will be taking here. I tried to make it as much possible the same as your last school so that you wouldn't be behind."He handed me a paper and I looked at it.

Period 1 Photo room 208

Period 2 Advanced Choir room 200

Period 3 Study Hall library

Period 4 Horsemanship Farm

LUNCH

Period 5 English room 205

Period 6 History room 209

Period 7 Vampire history room 203

Period 8 Volleyball Gym

My classes matched the ones from my other school pretty much. Im so happy I didn't want to be lost at all, but it still looks like im gonna have to figure out the vampire thing.

"Wow dad thanks for getting me my classes."

"Not a problem, Jessica will show you where they all are and hopefully the teachers will be there so you can get to know them before you actually start." He said, but I really didn't want to meet them. Im too nervous already. I just got here and I already found out that im a princess and that my dad is principle of the school I now attend and also he is a king. I don't really want to meet my teachers yet, and its not like they don't know who i am.

"Okay dad well thanks for everything, im gonna go find Jessica so I can see my classes."

"Well I hope you have a great day Christina and if you need anything just let me know and I will get it for you." He stood up and gave me a hug and then I was on my way.

I just wanted to walk around the campus and see everything before I looked for Jessica.


	4. First impression

While walking on the grounds a few people walked past and smile or waved. Only thing I was wondering is if dad put a poster up of me saying that I was coming. Who knows? But it was a little weird when everyone knows you and you know practically no one. Anyways I ended up walking up to the barn without realizing and some girl was there with rabbits. She looked up when she heard me walk in.

"Oh look who finally arrived to daddy's school." The red hair, short, with blue eyed girl said giving me a look of death. If looks could kill!

"Who are you and why are you such a bitch?"I asked giving back the same attitude she gave me.

"I can be you worst nightmare if you mess with me, just because your daddy is king and principle dose not mean your cool. No one likes you."

Whoa I dont even know her and she is rude!

"Well you dont even know me for me, so why do you have to already judge me? I dont think im cool because my father is who he is, I just got here and met him! I didnt know anything coming here and I still dont know everything!" This girl is really pissing me off!

"Save your story for some one who cares! I dont like you no matter what, so stay away or ill mess you up!" She yelled.

"Ha yea if you can touch me, but I dont care because your worthless and I dont need bullshit people like you around me in the first place." And I walked out of the barn without seeing her reaction or hearing her response. She dosent even know me and she acts like im a total snob! Wow, I wonder what crawled up her butt!

I was wondering around campus trying to make sure I didnt see the pain again, and I ended up sitting under a tree. I was sitting there for a while when sunny walked up and sat next to me.

"Sunny can you call my father here?" Wow that feels weird. He licked me and I hope that ment yes.

A few moments later my father came up to where I was and sat down next to me.

"You called?" He asked

"Dad I just got here and some body already hates me, and I dont even know her name!"

"What happened? What does she look like?" So I told him the story on how I went to the barn and the red headed girl threatening me.

"Oh that is Isabella Santos, she is mad because she isent royal and she wants to fin in with the royals so much. I knew she would give you problems. Sorry I didnt warn you."

"Dad its ok I can handle myself it just bugged me she judged me without actually knowing me. I can handle her, I was just wondering who she was."

"Okay well let me know if you need my help or anything at all, hahaha just let sunny call for me and ill find you."

"Dad that was super weird, but I will." And he got up and left me to think. I really dont like people hating me for no reason. I guess I have to really show people how I am to get my own name and not be the "principle's daughter" or "the king's daughter." I want to be christina not anything else. I hope people would give me a chance unlike Isabella. And I also hope she is wrong about people not liking me and I hope they dont act different around me. So much to deal with! I never had problems like this before. But I guess I should get use to it now.


	5. Books

After what happened, all I wanted to do was go in my room. I didnt care about anything. I hated the fact that someone hates me for who I am and I hate how I didnt know who I was for the longest time. I wanted to know things, only because it seems like im missing more! But I need to be patient. It's the only thing I can do.

Sitting in my room for a while made me hungry. I went down to the lounge area to the girls dorm for some food. While I was down there I saw Jessica and she found out what happened.

"Christina she is a bitch and you wont see her at all when your in class. Please become happy and lets go see you classes." Jessica said, basically begging me to leave.

"Jess seriously its not just her bugging me, its also the fact that I dont know who I am. I dont even know everything to what I am becoming. I came here thinking one thing and now everything has changed! How am I suppose to be happy if I dont know who I am?"

That shut her up. But I felt sad for saying it, even if it's the truth.

"Look"I said "Im sorry for being mean, but I grew up in hell and now I get here and I find out im royal and that I have a father. Im not in the best mood. I need to think and mabey find out more about me somehow."

"I can help you find out about the change and all that stuff, its in the books we have to have for class. And about you, you would have to talk to your father about that, but im sure there are books in the library about your family since your royal, but you need permission from your father to get it."

"Okay how about after I eat we can go to the library to get my books and ill read them so then I know some stuff."

I found an apple and I ate it while walking with Jessica to the library. She helped me check out my 10 books. Yes 10 books for only a couple classes. She carried 5 and I carried 5 back to my room.

"Vampire history book is where youll find out about the change and why it got that way and also what good comes out of it." She said "It may have stuff from your family since your family has ruled so many times."

"Thanks Jess, I really do appreciate the help!"

She left me to my readings. The book was huge and there was a lot to read. But after the chapters there were websites that said "for more information" and so I looked the sites up to know more faster. I opened my laptop and typed in a site. The site was called Magic without a wand. That's weird. I read the paragraph talking about whats on the site and where to find it. The site basically said that vampires could get powers, more then one and can be from mind reading to earth powers. Powers come to you. You cant force any powers but once you do get powers you can practice with them to make them stronger. Powers would come at any time. So I wonder what powers I would get...


	6. Not who I thought I was

That book really got me thinking, but I was thinking about which powers would work the best for me. To bad I cant choose.

Well after the long day I decided to go visit my father. I'll ask him about the book with our family past, so maybe I can learn more about me. I cleaned up myself and left my room.

"Sunny, can you tell dad that im on my way please?" I asked, and he barked back.

I walked to my dad's office and when I got there I saw a kid sitting there. It was a guy with black hair and green eyes. He didn't look scared but happy. So I sat down and waited to see my father like any other student would.

After about 5 mins a kid walked out from my dad's office while the other kid went in. So I waited and waited until finally the guy was done with talking to my father, he walked passed me and he gave me a note.

"Read it once you go back to your room." He whispered.I nodded and put it in my pocket. My dad then came out and called me in.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked

"I am doing well, how are you adjusting?"

"Im doing good, I have been reading and thats why im here."

"You would like to read about our past huh?"

Ugh sunny would tell him…

"Yea, sorry I just want to know who I am and where I came from, im sorry."

"Christina it's ok, I have a copy so i'll give it to you." He stood up and went to a giant book shelf.

"Dad, your not mad?"

Why would I? You want to know who you are, im not gonna stop you."

"I don't know, I just thought you would, mom never told me about anything."

"I guess I should tell you now before you find out…" He looked nervous.

"Dad what is it?"

"Look I was going to tell you over dinner, but I shouldn't wait."

"Just spit it out" I said, im nervous and I want to know.

"Who you thought was your mom isn't. Your mother left after you were born and I had to put you somewhere because it would be dangerous if I kept you here or anywhere else that wasn't the human world."

What!

"Dad I don't see why you were so nervous to tell me, thats great news because I didn't like them, they were mean and I looked nothing like me!"

"Your not mad? Or anything?" He looked relived.

"Im happy because I didn't like them, I was gonna move out once I got the chance. And I didn't want to have a family around them."

He found the book and handed it to me, then he hugged me.

"Im so happy you understand." He said in my ear.

"Dad don't worry about telling me anything, I will understand everything, your a great dad, even though I did just meet you, I love you dad."

"I love you daughter. Thank you for being a great daughter."

He let go of me and we said our goodbyes and then I walked back to my room to read my history.


	7. The Royals Hilson Edition

Im walking back when I heard sunny bark at me

"What is it boy?"

He pointed his nose to a tree.

"You want to go there?"

He barked and wagged his tail. We walked to the tree and I sat down.

Sunny rubbed his nose on my pocket and I remembered the note in there. I pulled it out and read it.

"Hello princess and welcome

my name is josh and I know your father very well.

Please meet me tonight, 7 in the morning,

In front of the church, you can bring sunny."

7? Oh yea vampire schedule, well I guess ill meet this kid. But I don't see why he couldn't talk to me when we were in the office. Whatever the reasons are I guess we'll talk later. But I wont bring sunny, if I do my dad would know.

I put the note in my pocket and I opened up the book and started reading it. The book is called The Royals Hilson Edition. I open it up and looked at the index.

Introduction 1

The Beginning 5

Location 27

The Royals 73

The Greats 95

The Bads 178

The Battles 180

The Family Tree 200

Pictures 201

The End For Now 250

Well I have a lot of reading, but ill look around.

I flipped through the pages and I learned that we have been around the longest. We never had a big family, and we believed in good, and there was only one bad person in the past. We tried not to get into battles but if it was a good reason then we would. I saw myself in the family tree. I saw my mother's name is Lilly Carson. Oh and out location was mainly in Europe. That made me happy. I looked through the pictures and the people were so beautiful and we were loved by many people. Then someone walked up and sat next to me. I looked at who it was and it was Erick.

"Hey princess, seeing who you are?"

Hey, and please just call me Christina or Chrissy, but yes I am."

Sorry prin I mean Christina, but thats cool, your family is close to my family."

"Your royal too?" I didn't think there was more royals but I guess thats why the book said Hilson Edition."

"Yea my name is Erick Evans. Our families get along well with each other, we believe in the same things and we help each other out."

"Is that why you and my dad are close?"

"Yea that and also my dad went to school with your dad, so your dad is well known in my family."

"Thats good to hear Erick. So what are you up to?"

"I saw you sitting here and I didn't want Isabella find you here alone and yell at you again."

"How do, my dad told you didn't he?" I asked, I need to tell my dad to not worry about me so much.

"Yea and also I heard rumors, but it'll be ok, im here to help you." He said that with a smile.

"Well thankyou but I don't need that much help, I took care of myself most of my life. But im happy to know you would help me if I needed it."

"Sure thing Christina, so what are you going to do the rest of today?"

"Well I was gonna go back to my room and sleep, it's getting late." No need to tell him about Josh.

"Oh ok, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, it looks like he has a plan.

"I don't know why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go off campus and hangout, go to the movies or maybe the mall."

"Sure" That did sound like fun."I'll text you when im ready, we can take my truck."

"Okay, i'll talk to you later then"

We stood up and hugged and we headed into different directions.


	8. The Meeting

It was about 5 in the morning when I started getting ready, I took a shower and put on comfortable clothes on. I was ready by 6:45.

"Sunny ill be back, please stay."

He barked and I hope that ment okay.

I left my room and headed to the church. When I got there I saw Josh.

"Hello Christina." He said with a smile.

"Hi, you wanted to talk?"

Yes, please follow me."

He lead me behind the church into an area that had a lot of trees and a bench.

"Sit please." He said while patting the spot next to him.

"I rather stand." I said standing next to a tree not far from him.

"I could get you your own bench." He said. He closed his eyes and a bench appeared out of no where.

"How did you do that!" I asked amazed by what happened.

"I can manifest, thats one of my powers, so you can sit now."

I walked over and touched the bench to make sure it was real, and it was. I sat down and looked at him.

"So Josh, you wanted to talk to me…"

"Yes and no, I wanted to get to know you. A lot of people know you because of your father, like me, but I want to know the real you and hear it from you."

"Well I don't know what there is to know. I don't know about my self that much. I think my life has been boring except for now when I found out about how im royal and that I have a dad."

"Christina your life was never boring, I think your life is fascinating." Erick said it with a smile and I feel a little weirded by him.

"Umm well im happy to think you feel that way, but why do you want to know everything?"

"Well it's because me and your father have been talking and he wants me to be like your friend, someone you can talk to if you feel alone."

"But I don't even know you." im happy my father is trying to help me but I don't need help making friends.

"What do you want to know? Im an open book for you."

"How about we hang out more so we could get to know each other?"

"Sure, you can text me. I just texted you my number so you can save it and whenever you want to hang out let me know."

I phone went off.

"How did you do that?" I asked stunned.

"Your father gave it to me, don't worry he only gave it to me because I asked."

"Okay well please ask me things and not him, im happy he wants to help but I know how to talk."

"Okay and one more thing before you leave, don't fall in love with Erick." and this was the first time he didn't smile. It was scary, he had a nice smile, but if he didn't he looked like he would kill someone.

"Why do you say that? I barely know him!"

"Just trust me on this, be careful around him. Don't let him fool you."

"Your not my father, I could do whatever I want!"

"Well thats true, but I can get your father in this and he will stop you if I ask." And by the look on his face I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Fine, if anything happens I'll let you know."

"No need, I would already know, but I think you should go back to your room and sleep, its late."

"Ugh I really hope your not always like this!"

"Like what?" He seemed pleased by the way im acting.

"Like an over protective fool! I just met you and your telling me to be careful and your threatening me!" This kid is really pissing me off.

"You'll understand in the end, the more we hang out, the more you will learn about me." He was so calm, I wanted to punch him.

"Whatever, thats if I want to hang out with you and learn more!" I stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called.

I turned around and he was right there.

"What? Is there someone else I should stay away from?"

Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

"What the hell? I think I should stay away from you and not Erick!"

"That was because I wanted to, please we need to hang out more, I know I came off strong and im sorry, but I have been waiting for you to arrive ad once you get here Evans is all over you, and im not jealous I really mean to stay away from him, so please believe me." He gave me the im serious look.

Then I slapped him.

"Thats for kissing me without my permission."

Then I kissed him.

"And that was for kissing me, and ill listen to what you say but you cant be so protective over me or I would never want to talk to you."

"Deal, but go to bed, I bet your tired." His smile is back.

"I am, and I will text you when we can hang out."

"Okay and I promise it will be better then tonight, I just needed you to understand that im not kidding about the Evans kid."

"Well im gonna get going, thanks for the heads up."

"Ill walk you back to your room if you want." He offered

"Oh now you ask.. But sure, I guess I don't want anything going wrong."

He laughed and then we headed back to the girls dorm.

When we got there we stopped in the front.

"Sleep well Christina."

"Thanks for walking me back and sleep well too."

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked and he blushed.

"Oh wow your asking again."

Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Josh."

"Bye, sweet dreams." He said.

I opened up the door and when I closed it I had a big smile on face. I was excited about our next meet. I think I might actually like the jerk.


	9. Late Night Texting

I walked up the stares to my room. When I got there Sunny was happy to see me. I put on some pajamas and went into my bed. I checked my phone for Josh's number and saved him. Then I texted him.

"Hey jerk, I cant sleep."

A few moments went by and then my phone vibrated

"Why?" He replied

"Because of the kiss" I replied

…..

"You want another one :)"

Haha I figured he would ask that.

"Why did you kiss me?"

….

"Because I like you, and because of other reasons"

"What other reasons?"

…..

"I'll tell you the next time we hang out."

"When do you want to?"

….

"Tomorrow? Around midnight ill take you out to eat."

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

…..

"I'll get you at your dorm and i'll take you somewhere amazing"

"Like where?"

…

"Its a surprise, don't you trust me?"

"Truth be told, I actually do."

…

"Whats that suppose to mean?lol"

"Your a jerk, thats what it means."

I see no sleep but im happy he's the one to keep me up.

….

"Im not a jerk! How am I a jerk?"

"You kissed me..:)"

…

"You kissed me back :)"

"Because your a jerk :)"

….

"Christina you need sleep…."

"I do but I cant."

….

"I know its not the kiss thats bugging you, What else is going on?"

"I kindof like you jerk"

…..

"Its about time you admit it"

"Hey I said kindof, it can easily change!"

…

"Okay im sorry, but please go to sleep."

"I'll try, but if not im gonna search you down."

…..

"That sounds like fun, im tempted to keep you up now"

"Goodnight josh."

….

Then my phone says he calling me.

"Ummm hello?" I asked

"So since im keeping you up even more, when will you come look for me?" He said while laughing.

"Goodnight Josh, remember I can change my mind and go with Evans."

"I'll stop you."

"I was kidding Josh."

"Christina please don't joke like that."

"Why, its not like I was really going to blow you off."

"Just because okay, im sorry, ill see you tomorrow"

"Okay, well goodnight."

"And christina, I really do like you. And I hope in the end you pick me."

Then he hung up. Why did he say in the end to pick him? Its not like im in some life or death situation.

So I put my phone on the charger and slept.


	10. The Date

I woke up up remember the conversation with Josh. I looked at the clock and it said 10, guess I should get ready for the surprise. I got in the shower and relaxed a little bit. I was nervous. I just met him and im doing on some sort of date with him. Sure I do some what like him, I don't know how, but I actually feel for him.

After the shower I got dressed in a nice button up black long sleeved shirt with blue skinnies and heels. I didn't know how to look so I decided something nice and classy. I kept my hair down and did my make-up simple.

I texted Erick that I would talk to him later because I had plans. I didn't want him to feel like I forgot.

I went down the stairs and out my door to see Josh standing there in a Black and white stripped button up shirt with dark blue jeans.

"We match." I said

"I know, its cute" He said while grabbing my hand.

"So are you going to tell me anything yet?" Shaking his hand off.

"Nope its a surprise, you wont know until we get there."

We walked out of the school and into the school parking lot. He led me to a Black Escalade.

"Nice truck." I said while getting in.

"Thanks I bought it not to long ago, my parents said I need a vehicle to get around and visit them more, so I bought this."

"You bought this yourself?" I asked

"Yea I had a job over the summer. And my parents are also royal so they helped a little."

"Are there a lot of royals?"

"Kindof, there is the main royals and then there is the ones that have name but aren't royal. My family it the Linares family. We were the last to rule before your father, but we wanted him to rule, not the Evans family. The Evans don't believe in what we do, they say they do but the don't. Your father tries to get along with them because he wants the peace. But if the Evans family didn't like him a lot of people wouldn't listen to your father." He said while driving.

"Thats why you don't want me with him."

"Yea, I don't want him thinking he can get to your father through you."

"Well Josh thanks for telling me but I need to keep being his friend so he wont get angry."

"What about me?"

"I don't know what im going to do with you yet, but if today goes well ill let you know." I said giving him a smile. "So what else should I know?"

"Ummm Isabella is close friends with Erick, so I would be careful with what you tell him. Oh and also I have a couple powers. One you know of, the manifesting, I have one for fire, and I also can sense danger in a way."

"Thats cool, I don't have any yet. When did you get your first power?"

I got it when I was 13, it was the fire. Then the manifest around 16. And I just got the danger thing so its new to me."

"How do you know if you have a power?"

"You just know, it comes to you weak and then you practice it and then it will be strong enough to control."

"Okay, well I hope I get something soon."

After about 10 mins of driving we pull into a parking lot.

"we're here." Josh said.

"Where is here?" I asked confused because I don't see any buildings, just a parking lot.

"Well follow me and you'll see."

I did what he told me to do. We walked across the street and into a doorway that didn't have a sign.

It was a restaurant but it was dark but there were some lights with music and a dance floor.

"Wow Josh how do you know about this place?"

"I know the owners. I worked here on the summers."

He grabbed my hand and I didn't refuse. He went to a table near the back. It was just close enough that we heard the music but it wasn't loud.

"This is a nice place." I told him, still taking the place in.

"Thanks, get anything you want, and we can be here as long as you want, I rented it for the day."

"Wow um thanks but you didn't have to go through so much trouble Josh."

"This is nothing to something I could have done, the owners love me, I told them that I have a date and that I would be coming over, they said it would be close just for us."

"Wow." I was so shocked by how nice he's being.

A waitress came by and asked what we would want to drink and then she left.

"So Christina, have any questions, or anything?"

"I really don't have any questions, you told me everything."

"Okay well how about we just talk. Don't you start classes soon?"

"Yea I guess im starting on monday."

"Thats cool, your dad said we had classes together, so it wont be too bad."

"Yea it would be nice with you there." and I actually ment what I said.

"Christina, if you need anything at all you can let me know."

Just then the waitress came with our drinks and she took our orders for food.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a hassle."

"I promise I wouldn't mind."

"Okay well if anything I will let you know. What happened to the jerk I met?"

He laughed "I only did that so you would listen to what I had to say. Im sorry"

"Its ok, I like you more when your nice."

"Really? So I have a chance?"

"You may have a chance." And I grabbed his hand and help it on the table.

Just then, I dazed off and saw Sunny looking for me. Then I cam back to the restaurant with Josh. I let go of his hand and looked for my phone.

I texted my father

"Dad can you tell Sunny ill be home soon, and that

I will bring him something."

…..

"Okay he was worried about you,

he's fine now."

"Christina, are you okay?" Josh asked supper worried.

"I don't know what happened, first I was here and then I was in my room and I saw Sunny worried so I texted my dad to tell Sunny im fine."

"I think you can see the future."

"But but but but how?"

"Im not sure, but if you keep practicing it will get stronger."

"Well I cant now, I feel weak."

"Yea that happens the first time, its ok your body will get use to it, like I said you need to practice."

Our food came, and while I was eating I thought about what happened. I can see the future. Thats cool but I just didn't expect to have that as a power. My dad talks to animals so future seeing wasn't what I expected.

"So how about you try again? but nothing hard."

"Like what?" I was really nervous I didn't want to loose what I had.

"see what we're going to do in ten mins."

So I focused all my energy and then it happened, I saw us in the car listening to the radio and we're talking about my powers. Then I came back to Josh.

"I saw us in the car, with the radio on and we're talking about my powers."

"Thats cool, because I was gonna ask to take this back to the school soon, so that we can go shopping and then back to school before Sunny hates me for taking you."

So the waitress came back and took our food to put it in to-go boxes. She came back and Josh paid for the bill. Then we went back to his truck and went to the mall.

We walked in and started looking around.

"Christina, if you want anything I will get it for you."

"Thanks but you paid for lunch, I can pay for my own things."

We walked into a store called Animal Lovers and we walked around to find the perfect thing for sunny. Just then I saw him. Erick Evans with Isabella. He looked at me with Josh with an evil look on his face.


	11. Choices

If looks could kill. That's what kept going through my head. And the fact that im here with Josh makes thing worse.

Erick told Isabella something and then walked over to us.

"Well what a surprise, Christina with Josh." Said Erick.

"What do you want Evans?" Josh said angrily, while getting in front of me.

"Im just surprised to see both of you together here on this wonderful day."

"I was just getting Sunny something, then we were going to leave." I explained to calm them both down.

"So why are you here with Isabella?" I asked also trying to change the subject.

"Well her birthday is soon and I wanted to get her the right thing, so I took her to the mall."

"That's nice of you. Well we better get going, my dog is waiting."

"Well it was nice seeing you Christina and Josh." Erick said that while giving a dirty look to Josh.

We walked out of the store and into another store just to get away from Erick. I pulled Josh to the side.

"What was that about? I asked him.

"I forgot to tell you, our families hate each other, it's in our blood to hate each other." Josh explained.

"How am I suppose to stay on his good side if he sees us together?"

"Christina, he hates me, not you, he's gonna keep trying to get to you while im around. Your gonna have to trust me and watch out from him."

I looked at him and thought about it. I didn't want to get on his bad side and I for sure didn't want any other type of relationship with Erick. But staying with Josh wont help being on Erick's good side. The is complicated. I really don't want to be away from Josh but then I don't want the problems from Erick. Then if Erick is with Isabella, that's also asking for more problems. What to do?

"Okay I'll stay away but if he comes looking for me, then I'll have to talk to him." I said reassuring him.

"So what are we going to get your wonderful dog Christina?"

"How about we buy him a dog bone, he likes those. But where will we go?"

"We can go to the pets store down the street from the school, They have giant bones. Like dinosaur big."

I laughed and he really helped cheer me up, mabey I should think about me and Josh. What that can be, but like before, I don't want problems.

"Okay im sure sunny would enjoy a big bone." I grabbed his hand and he smiled. We walked to the car and went to the pet store.

We ended up getting him a normal bone, but the did have bones as big as my leg.

We went back to the school and Josh walked me back to my room. He says because he wants to see sunny's reaction but I think its because he wants to be with me more. But I wont argue. Sunny loved the bone and he loves Josh. Maybe that's a sign.

"Christina," Josh said, "I had a lot of fun today."

"So did I, im happy we hung out."

"I really hope you choose me." When he said this he looked so sad, like his heart was going to get ripped out of chest.

"Josh I really don't know why you keep saying this, but if it's the best choice." I paused.

He looked up.

"I will choose you."


	12. Listen to your heart

Okay I admit it, I really do like Josh. There is something there that makes it feel like we connect. But I think I should ask for someone's opinion. I can talk to Jess but I barely know her. I think ill go talk to my father. He seems to know everyone and their parents and maybe even the parents parents.

"Josh, I need to think about all of this. Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure, don't stress out over it."

"Okay thanks, ill text you later."

"Sure thing, bye."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

"Sunny, tell my father im on my way please."

He barked and I went on my way to my father.

The office was closed so I had to go to his room. Its in the "Staff" building. I had to ask the person at the front dest to see where my father is. I should have figured he had his own building. It was like an attachment to the "staff" building. So I went to the door and knocked.

He answered the door. "Sunny told me you would be coming."

"Dad can I come in, I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

He opened the door all the way and I walked in. His house was built for a king! It was so royal but it was nice. I sat on a couch and he sat across the way in a rocking chair.

"Dad I don't know who to trust, im falling for Josh and it feels right, but he keeps talking about choosing him when the time is right. He is also telling me to stay away from Erick, but I don't want to get on Erick's bad side, but he's hanging around Isabella and I don't want to deal with her. UGH I don't know what to do!" I was basically shouting in the end.

"Breathe first off, and second, follow your heart. There are good and bads to both families. If I had to choose I would pick Josh because he is a great kid and because he wont back stab you. And the whole choosing him thing, well, he will explain it to you when your ready. I already know everything. And I can understand where your coming from with Erick, but like I said, follow your heart."

"But dad, I don't know who to listen to."

"All you can do is listen to your heart, your heart knows best."

"But my heart isn't talking!"

"It will when the time is right"

Ugh why cant he tell me something! The listen to your heart crap is bull shit. Hearts cant talk!

"Okay dad, but can you help in any way?"

"What Josh says is true about Erick, but that dosent mean not to give him a chance. You may like him, even if he's bad for you."

"Thanks I guess. And I will listen to my heart, I just hope its the right choice."

"It will, but what I want to know is this power you got?"

I laughed "Yea, it was weird and came out of no where, I saw a vision about sunny and thats why I told you to talk to him."

"That is a wonderful power, keep practicing and it will get stronger."

"Thats what Josh told me. But im trying."

"Atleast now you have something, I know you wanted a power as soon as you found out about them." He chuckled

"Yea I did, but I didn't expect seeing the future, I though something with animals since you talk to them."

"Powers are random, it dosent matter about the parents, powers just come, but I think you have a power over animals, but I don't know what to call it. It's like you can make all animals calm and they automatically like you."

"But thats always happened." I said confused.

"Powers happen at any age. They get stronger over time."

"Okay well thanks, but I think I should go. I have a lot to think about, and I gotta figure out what my heart is saying."

"Okay well if you need me, you know how to find me."

We hugged and then I left.

I started walking back to the dorm when I heard something in the trees. I walked over to see what it was. It was dark but I could see something small and dark. Then it came out into the light.

It was a little kitten. Black with a white spot on its head.

"Here little kitty" I called while holding out my hand. It went straight to me. I picked it up and started checking it to see if there was anything wrong. Then I found out it was a little boy kitten.

"You don't have a little home, I guess ill take you until someone knows your missing."

The little kitten meowed and I walked up to my room with my new roommate.


	13. The Nightmare

I went to my room with the new edition and asked suuny to ask my father to order some cat stuff. After a few moments there was a knock on the door and there were boxes there. I opened them up in my room and it was all for the kitten. Purple and black to match my room. There was a note on one of the boxes.

"I hope the little kitty likes the gifts.

Let sunny know if you need anything else

And I will get it for the little one.

-John"

The little kitty already fits in with the family. Guess I should name it. It is all black with white on its eye like a mask, but the name mask is a common name. Phantom isent, so that's the kittens new name.

I set up its little area at the foot of my bed, so that it would be near me, but it seems Phantom wouldn't leave my side, so I don't think it would be using the bed that much.

I got ready for bed, by taking a shower and Phantom followed me to the shower and just laid there until I got out. Once out and I had PJs on I grabbed Phantom and my phone and went in my bed. Phantom laid on the pillow next to me and I called Sunny and he laid near my feet. I texted Josh.

I have a new buddy" I wrote

….

"Who?" He replied

"I found this kitten in the trees so I took it home."

…..

"That's cool….."

"Whats wrong Josh?"

…

"Did you figure things out yet?"

"Yea I talked to my father and he said to follow what my heart said."

…

"What does your heart say?"

"Do you want to know?"

….

"Yes I really do, please tell me Christina."

"Are you positive you want to know."

…..

"damnit Christina tell me!"

"It says I should be with you"

…

It took a while for a reply.

"Really?" He finally asked.

"Yes"

…..

"Thankyou"

"For what?"

…..

"For choosing me, but I just hope you keep this choice."

"Okay well ill see you in the morning, im going to go to bed."

…..

"Goodnight, sleep well"

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but I had the most terrible night mare of me and Josh and Erick. Josh and Erick were trying to kill each other. I kept yelling and screaming at them to stop but it never worked. Erick had a knife while Josh had a sword, but it seemed Erick was winning. Then something changed, the little kitty came up and walked up to Josh and looked at him, then Josh died. Instantly.

I woke up screaming. It was near 5:30 P.M. and I knew I had to get ready for my first day at school.


	14. The New Girl

That nightmare made me really jumpy. I didn't want to go to school but since I was related to the principle I know I had to. I took a shower and I got dressed. I did my hair down and the make-up simple. I looked in the mirror and I hated what I was wearing. I wore something casual at first but then I thought since im a "princess" I should dress up. After about 5 outfits I just decided on jeans with a nice shirt.

I texted Josh telling him I was ready and to meet me in the front of the dorm. I walked down and saw Jess.

"Excited for school?" She asked

"Sure. I just hope I fit in."

"You'll do great, I'll see you soon."She higgled me and then went to the kitchen.

I walked out of the doors to the outside and saw Josh.

"Hey, you look nice." He said while hugging me.

"Thanks but are you sure I look ok? I don't want the wrong impression and I don't want to over dress."

He was able to see my nervousness and he kissed me.

"You look amazing, don't worry about anything, you'll fight in well and no one will judge you. Remember anyone who knows your father knows you. So please don't worry."

I nodded and then we started walking to the actual school. We went to my first class which was photo. Josh's class was near mine so he walked me to my class and kissed me and wished me luck. I walked in and saw the teacher. I walked up to him.

"Hi im christina and im suppose to start today."

The teacher looked at me. "Oh so your the king's daughter. Well im happy you finally arrived, im Mr. Links, and I saw you were in photo before, so just find a seat and just do what the class is doing when I let you know."

I sat down at an empty desk near the back. I didn't know anyone but it seems like everyone knew me. I instantly heard my name going around in the class. People saying how im the kings daughter and that im finally here and there shocked because they didn't expect me to look like this. I sunk down in my desk hopping this would end soon. Good thing Mr. Links allowed us to do whatever we wanted to catch up. So I got a camera and took pictures. I walked around campus and snapped a bunch of pictures. Once I was done I developed the film to see the test strip. Once it was done the bell rung for my next class. The day seems to be going faster then I thought.

Josh was at the door waiting for me.

"How was it?"He asked

"At first it was scary but then I did my own thing and it went by well."

"Good, well I guess ill walk with you to choir since I have that too."

"Really? You never told me that."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did."

We got to class and I saw a young looking women behind a piano.

"Um im new here, my name is Christina."

"The king's daughter christina?" She said looking at me.

"Yes." I said kindof pissed off.

"I see the resemblance, your very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Okay well welcome to choir, im Mrs. Della."

"Hello." We shook hands.

"Okay im going to need you to sing to me so that I know where I should place you."

"What song?" I asked.

"It dosent matter, anything your comfortable with." She said.

"Okay, how about Russian Roulette?"

"Oh thats a hard song, you must sing soprano ?"

"Yea I am."

"Okay well start when ever your ready, and i'll play the piano. I know that song."

"Okay."

The other students took they're seats and went quiet. I started singing and when I started Mrs. Della played.

Once I was done the students clapped.

"My my Christina your a great singer. Your going to be a soprano, and welcome, your seat will be over there next to Jill."

Jill raised her hand and I went to sit next to her. Mrs. Della handed me a bunch of songs saying how I need to remember the songs for the concert in two months and that there will be tryouts for solos and that she hopes I try-out for them. Then we did some warm-ups and we sang a couple of the songs. When the bell rang Josh met up with me.

"I had no clue you could sing like that." He said.

"I didn't know I was so good. Thanks I guess" I said while blushing.

"Okay your better then a good singer, your amazing! I have never heard something like it before!"

"Well thanks but I don't think im that good."

"Okay think whatever you want, but I know your amazing."

He walked me to the library.

"Okay well my class is upstairs, so I gotta go." Josh said.

"Okay, i'll see you later, like at lunch."

"Okay, i'll save you a seat."

"Bye." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I went to the library and went to the front desk. It was empty so I thought I would come back later. I walked around looking at all the books and seeing the selection. I went to the the computers and just surfed the web since there was nothing else to do, I didn't have any homework. After a while of this I got up to see if there was someone at the desk now. I walked up and there was a lady there.

"Hi, I have study period here. Im christina."

"Oh you finally arrived. Im Mrs. Jones, and this period all you do is work on anything you need to do."

"Okay thanks, but I don't have anything to do." I said feeling bad.

"Oh I understand, new people usually wont get work, you can leave if you want."

"Thanks, im just gonna go walk around until the bell rings."

"Okay, i'll see you tomorrow Christina."

I walked out of the library and walked until I found a bench under a tree. About 5 minutes Sunny found me with Phantom. They both got on the bench and I Phantom sat on my lap while Sunny sat on my lap. I just petted them until the bell rung.

"Come on, I go to the farm next."

I carried Phantom while Sunny followed to the farm. I saw an older man on a horse and I waited until he was done. He got off the horse and walked towards me. I put Phantom down and walked towards the guy.

"Christina right?" The guy asked.

"Yea."

"Im Mr. Farris and welcome to my class."

"Thanks."

"Follow me, ill show you the horse you'll be riding today."

I followed him into the barn and he took me to a white dappled horse.

"This is Cooks. He's a great horse, fast and safe. Lead him out, brush him and saddle him, your father told me you know how to do all of this so I have no worries about you."

"Thanks." I like him, he goes straight to business without bugging me on how im the kings daughter.

"Let me know before you get up so I can watch you, but I gotta help some of the other kids."

I lead Cooks out and tied her up so I could get her ready. Sunny and Phantom watched me. I put on the saddle and called Mr. Farris to watch. I got on Cooks in the arena and rode a few laps around. Then I started doing barrels. Mr. Farris was right he was fast. I got near Mr. Farris and stopped Cooks.

"How am I doing?" I asked

"Christina, that was great. Do some jumps for me."

I took Cooks toward the jumps and did an easy jump over a three foot wall.

I circled around to do it again, but then out of no where Cooks goes crazy bucking and rearing. I pull him in a circle to calm him but I get dizzy. Once I loosen up on the circle he bucks hard and I hit the floor. Last thing I saw was Phantom looking at the horse.


	15. Family Love

I open my eyes to a bright light. My head is throbbing and my body is in pain.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a lady speaking but I didn't know who she was.

"Where am I?" I asked getting up.

"I would stay laying down if I were you." The bright light got turned off and I was able to see the women wearing pastel colors standing near the end of the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You are in the hospital on campus. The horse you were riding got spooked and you got bucked off, you may have some bruising and you will have a headache."

"Yea, my head is pounding."

"Okay I will get you more pain killers." She walked over to the side of my bed and thats when I saw I had an IV attached to me. She put some stuff into the bag and I instantly felt relief.

"Well Christina, im happy not a lot of damaged was caused. But your going have to stay the night here and we will see how your doing tomorrow."

"Thankyou but how long have I been out?"

"You have been out for about five hours, a lot of people were worried. No one knew what happened. But I have other patients that I need to look at, if you need me push the button and I will be here or some other staff." She walked out, closing the door.

I laid in bed thinking about what happened. I remember jumping with cooks. Then he got spooked, but what spooked him? I looked around to see what I can do. Then I found my cell phone. It had 50 unread messages. Wow I feel loved. Most of them are from Josh, some are from Erick, a couple from numbers I don't know and some from my dad. I texted all the numbers back, except Josh, saying that im up and ok but im going to have my phone off.

I texted Josh

"Im up"

….

"I was worried, how are you? Can I stop by?"

"Im ok, and yes please stop by."

….

"Im on my way."

Moments later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted

The door opened and it was Josh.

"I was so worried when I heard what happened. I tried visiting but the wouldn't let me." He explained looking sad.

"Its ok, I was knocked out for a while, I would have been boring." I said with a chuckle, but that hurt.

"Well im not going to leave until I have to. I also went to your other classes and told them what happened so they understood why you wouldn't be in class."

"Thanks Josh, sorry that this happened and that you were worried."

He took my hand. "Don't be sorry for something you couldn't control."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"Hows my dad?" I asked.

"He was worried at first but then he got really mad over something and I haven't seen him since."

"Mad? What did he get mad about?"

"I don't know, first he was asking what your condition was and then he blanked off and he started mumbling about how its never safe, and how he hoped it would end already, and then he stormed off and I haven't heard from him since."

"Okay, well thanks."

I wonder what was wrong. What did he mean he was mumbling all that stuff? Im confused. Im happy the doctor gave me that pain stuff because I would have a migraine by all this thinking.

"Well the doctor said im going to sleep here tonight and it depends on tomorrow if I leave here." I mentioned.

"Okay, well we need you to heal, and you need to take it easy."

"I will babe, you don't have to worry about me."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Christina." He said with a smile, but it didn't get to his eyes.

"I love you, and please don't worry about me, im okay. I promise."

"I was just so worried because I didn't know what happened to you, I didn't know if you died or if you had to get limbs amputated," he chuckled, "But this just showed me how much I do love you, and I always will." And he ment. Deep inside me I knew what he was saying was true.

"I believe you, and I feel the same for you Josh."

We stared at each other for a while. The silent moments felt like millions of words are being said. We stayed like this for a while. Then there was a knock on the door. Josh stood up and opened it. It was my dad.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I feel good, how are you?"

"Im ok, but there has been a problem." He looked tired and nervous.

"Whats going on?" Me and Josh asked.

"When you were young and your mother left I had to hide you, like how I told you already, but I was hopping they would forget about you of think that you died. Well some how they know your alive. I don't know what to do. I cant hide you again because you need to stay here but you if you stay it can be dangerous."

"Why I didn't do anything?" I said.

"How can I protect Christina?" Josh said.

"Josh your not going to be put in danger because of me!" I exclaimed.

"The hell I wont! Im not going to loose you!"

"Josh, listen, there isn't much we can do. We will wait until they are ready. When that happens its up to her, she has to battle them, not us."

"Why me?" I asked scared.

"Because Christina, they know that you are a threat to them, they know that one day you'll rule. They know prophecies. And if you rule, those people will never get a chance to rule again. They want to take over the world and you stop them. They want you dead Christina, they will do anything for it to happen so that they would rule not only our world but of the humans too."

"Who are these people?" I asked feeling numb.

"I don't think you should know." My father said

"Tell me, I need to know!" I shouted.

"Your mother's family. She left because she didn't want to get involved."

"My mom? She has something to do with this?" I feel empty.

"No your mother tried making it look like you died, she would never have done this to you, its her father, your grandfather."

"Well isn't this a happy family." I said as I blanked out.


	16. Deals

I woke up, and I didn't have a headache. Thats one good thing in this giant mess. I didn't know family would want to kill other people in the family. I guess this is the first. I look around and it seems they have moved me to a different part of the hospital. I still have the tubes but this room seems calmer. I see a dozen of roses on the table stand. I see a card and I grab it and open it.

"I hope you get well soon

Let me know once your awake,

I will be by your side

-J"

I grabbed my phone and texted him that I was up. I looked around and noticed it was near noon, which ment midnight for us, if only I saw the time sooner.

Moments later, Josh comes in, and it looks like he wasn't sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me while grabbing the chair to sit next to me.

"I feel better, how are you?"

"Im good, ive just been waiting for you. They wouldn't let me stay so I left and tried to figure out how this all happened."

"Josh, you look tired, please go to sleep. Im fine here, but your not fine here because if your here your not sleeping." I gave him a mean look. I didn't want him suffering over me. "Please, if anything ill text you."

"Im ok, we are both excused from school tomorrow. Once you get out of here, im going to take you to your room and if you want ill sleep there. I just need to be near you." He looked at me and I nodded. There is nothing I can do if he wants to protect me. If I said no, he would probably stay outside the dorm, but I was afraid of another "accident" that I don't mind. As long as he got some sleep.

After a few hours of him just laying on my arm, the nurse walked in and checked on how I was doing. She said it was fine for me to leave but to come back if my head started hurting. We walked back to my room and I changed into some PJs and forced him to lay in the bed with me.

"Are you sure its ok we miss class today?" I asked him before he passed out from being so tired.

"Yep, your dad allowed us to miss it. He even said we can miss a couple days." He replied mumbly.

"Go to sleep, ill go to sleep soon." I reassured him.

"Don't go anywhere, please." He said, fighting his sleepiness.

"I promise."

I waited until he was dead asleep when I texted Erick.

"Hello, whats up?

…..

"Hey, nothing really just bored. I heard what happened. How are you?"

"Im ok, im out of the hospital now."

…..

"Thats good. Do you know how the horse got spooked?"

"Not a clue, but I don't care, ill ride him soon."

….

"Hahaha ok, your brave. Well I hope that goes well for you."

"Thank you."

….

"So whats the real reason for texting me?"

"I need your help."

…..

"You have my full attention."


	17. Feelings

I cant believe that I would go to someone who hates me for help. I asked if there was a way for him to find out who wanted to kill me on my mom's side of the family. I wanted names and numbers and addresses. I figured that if he didn't know about me knowing how his family feels towards me I would be ok. I asked him because since his family hates me like my own, it could help. I just cant let Josh find out. If he found out what im doing, he would be hurt. I just don't want to risk my only plan. Its something I thought about when we were walking back to my room. He said how he hopes the Evans family isn't involved and I thought of Erick. His family dosent like me and wants to take over, it sounds a lot like what my grandpa wants to do.

Once Josh wakes up its about three in the morning, near the end of school. We get up and go to the kitchen in the dorm since neither of us has really eaten anything. So we eat a little bit since dinner should be coming soon.

"So what now?" I asked Josh, "are we going to stay in my room until dinner?"

"Yes, only because the doctor dosent want you doing much." He replied sternly.

I kept eating and didn't say anything else. After a few moments of silence and eating girls start coming in since class has ended.

"Lets go back to your room." Josh said without looking at me.

We walked back to my room and I see the kitty sitting on my bed looking at us.

"That is my new addition, Phantom." I told Josh.

He walked up to Phantom hand out and Phantom hissed at him.

"Thats weird, vie never seen him like that, he usually likes people." I replied.

"Its ok, he probably isn't use to me." But Josh kept staring at Phanto and Phantom did the same thing.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Josh. He finally got out of his staring battle with Phantom.

"We could just hang out, but I actually want to go for a little walk." Josh said, eyes begging me to say yes.

"Now you want to leave, sure, come on Sunny, Phantom." I said.

"No animals, just us." He said very fast, practically cutting me off.

"Ummm why?" I asked scared.

"I want us to be alone thats all." His eyes still begging me to go with him.

Ok, ill go. You guys need to stay."

We walked until we were at a bench under a tree. We sat down and he looked he was thinking about something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Your cat, where did you find him?"

"I found him here, near the trees. Why?

"There is something strange about him." He looked like he was trying to put things together, but im just confused. How can there be something bad about a kitten?

"He a little kitten. I don't get what your trying to say.? I said puzzled.

"Im just saying there is something weird about it, has your dad talked to it yet?"

"No, he knows I have him, but hasn't seen him yet."

"Well I think your father should see him soon, maybe it would help this feeling I have."

"Ok but…" And then I blanked and I had a vision.


	18. Blue Eyes

First I was sitting at a bench with Josh and then im somewhere and there is flames everywhere, I feel the heat and smell the smoke but I don't know where I am or who is here. I just see flames. I hear laughter. But who's laughing? I don't know that laugh.

Then I see a picture of me on a fireplace.

I snap out of the vision and I run to my dads dorm. Josh was running after me asking whats going on but I just kept running. I pounded on his door but then I realize school is still in session he's in the office. I ran all the way there and ran right into the office straight to his room.

"Dad!" I yelled catching my breath.

"Whats wrong?" Josh and my dad both asked.

"Your place, I saw a vision and its going to be on fire. I don't know when, but I saw a picture of me on the fireplace and I heard laughter but I don't know who's."

"Christina, are you sure?" My dad asked, worry on his face.

"Yes I remember it from when I came over that night."

"Ok well thanks for the warning."

"Christina, maybe we should go back to your room and try to see the vision again." Josh suggested.

"Ok I will do that, but dad please keep an eye out. Or if your home please be careful."

"Of coarse and thanks for telling me." My dad said.

"Come on, lets go back to your room so you can lay down and focus." Josh said, pulling my arm towards the door.

"Bye dad."I told my father. I don't want to leave but I would be able to help more if I did.

"Bye christina." And I walked out of his office and went towards my dorm.

We got back to my room and laid on my bed. Josh got next to me and I laid in his arms.

"Relax and just focus on what you saw." Josh whispered. I did what he told me but nothing worked. I tried just laying there, to petting Phantom. I even took a bath and it was like its broken.

"I cant see anything." I said, flopping back into bed. "Its like im broken, or im not ment to see anything."

"Well how did you see the other things?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"But what was different from then to now?" He wondered.

"Im not sure, but I know when I get them I feel like there is more in my head, but my head feels empty."

"Christina try to remember, we don't know how much time we have."

"I think we should walk around and get some air, maybe that will help." I said, but the Phantom meowed.

"Whats wrong little one?" I asked. He just kept meowing and wanted on my lap.

"I think if we go we should be alone." He said mainly to Phantom. Phantom hissed at him and then kept meowing at me and rubbing his head on me.

"Sorry Phantom, but you need to stay."

We walked out of my room and down the stairs and it happened.

I was out side of my father's place. I saw the smoke rising and I saw my father tied up in his bed. I couldn't move, couldn't help. The flames got bigger and bigger. Then I heard the laughter. It was some guy near the door. I never saw him before. He had blue eyes, and black hair. Ive never seen him before but his eyes, those eyes look so familiar.

I snapped out of it. I was back in the middle of the stairs.

"What did you see?" Josh asked.

"My father's place in flames, he was tied up. And this guy. He had black hair and blue eyes that vie seen somewhere before."

"Do you know when yet?"

"No, I was just in front of the house when it happened."

"Try again, but look for a way to know when it would hap.."

Meow

"This damn cat." Josh said. Phantom hissed at him.

Phantom walked up limping and I picked him up to see whats wrong.

"What happened?" Phantom just held out his paw but nothing was there.

"I don't see anything, but you need to go back to the room, me and josh are busy."

I put phantom down but he didn't move anywhere.

"Shoo cat!" Josh said. And like always Phantom hissed.

"Phantom please go back to the room, we'll be back once we're done." I said nicely. Then Phantom attacked Josh. He attacked his leg and tried to crawl up it.

"Phantom!" I yelled.

"Get this damn cat off of me!" Josh yelled. I got Phantom off of him and Josh was bleeding all on his leg.

"That cat needs to leave!" Josh yelled at me.

"No, you pissed him off, he's just a little kitten, he didn't mean anything." I replied, petting Phantom.

"Your gonna choose that evil thing over me?"

"If you keep acting like a jerk to him yes."

"Thanks Christina! Im gone, let me know when you finally get back to normal!" He stormed out the dorm limping, slamming the door.

"Phantom, you need to be good or I will get rid of you."

Phantom meowed and I went back to my room taking Phantom with me.


	19. The Cabin

I sat there, on my bed, hopping he would text me, but nothing happened. It was near the time to go to bed but I was restless. I haven't heard from Josh since Phantom attacked him and Phantom dosent seem to care. I decided to go for a walk and think about whats going on. I stood up, put on some sweats and grabbed my phone.

Meow

"No Phantom you cant come." I said while closing the doggy door to make sure she didn't follow. She hissed at me.

"What are you going to attack me like you did Josh?"

He put his ears down and gave me a mean look.

"Listen here cat, you don't own me. I found you, you had no right to attack him, now I gotta fix what you messed up!" And I walked out.

I went down the stairs and out the door to the outside. The sun was coming out and it felt weird on my skin. I enjoyed it. I was walking towards the guys dorm when I saw Josh with Isabella. They looked like they were talking, I walked up behind trees to listen to what they were saying.

"I told you everything I know, you cant trust her." Isabella said.

"Why him and not me?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but I guess they talk all the time, and she sees him when your not around."

"I don't see how, ive always been near her."

"Neither do I but they have something between them, and I don't think it's right. Thats why I told you, and im sorry it was me to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me, now I know not to trust Christina."

WHAT! what are they talking about, guess I gotta find out. I was about to step out of the bushes when she hugged him.

When they finally let go they stood there looking at each other. Then she kissed him.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"I..I… I don't know." Isabella said.

I stepped out from my spot and walked up and punched her in the face.

"If you haven't noticed this is mine." I punched her again." That was for lying to him." I punched her again in the face a couple of times. " And that was being a bitch."

She tried fighting back but she clearly dosent know how to fight.

"Christina! Stop!" Josh yelled.

"What? Did you want her to kiss you?" I yelled back.

"No but you didn't have to hit her." He said while walking to Isabella.

"Let me guess your gonna believe her over me because I chose a cat over you?" I asked him.

"No, its because I don't know who to believe anymore, but you had not right to punch her."

"She kissed you!" I yelled.

"Well it dosent matter anymore, its over." He said and started walking with Isabella.

"What? Over this? I came back to talk to you, but instead I find you talking to her." I said, trying hard not to cry.

"Well its too late, go back to your room and think about what you did wrong." Josh said and he went to the hospital with Isabella.

I walked and walked until I was deep in the forsest. I saw a big tree. I climbed up it and sat on a big branch. I started crying. Josh was suppose to be there for me, now I have no one. I sat there for a long time and I finally decided to get down and walk around. I walked deeper into the forest and I saw a cabin. I walked towards it and saw it was kindof empty. The only thing in there is a bed and a fireplace. I go inside and it dosent look bad. I decide to start a fire with the wood and matches there. I sit by the growing fire and warm up. I laid in the bed and fell asleep. I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the door closing and I shot up out of the bed and fell down.

"It's ok, im not gonna hurt you." A mans voice said.

I got up and looked at him. He was a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes. Looked old but not super old. Wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt looked like it was about to rip off because his muscles were so big.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked looking for an exit.

"Im Ryan Earns, and I live here, what are you doing here princess?"

"I had a bad night… Im sorry im in your home, it didn't look like anyone lives here."

"I don't have much to make it look like I live here."

"Well im umm sorry, ill go." I started to get up.

"No its ok, I dont see people that much. It's nice to finally talk to someone."

"Ok." I stayed sitting on the bed.

"Want some hot chocolate?" He asked me.

"Yes, please."

He started preparing the drinks and I watched him.

"How did you know who I am?" I asked.

"I know your father, we use to talk all the time and I saw pictures of you. I didn't know you've arrived thought so I was surprised."

"I got here like a week or so ago."

"Oh ok, how is it so far?" He handed me the drink and got a chair and sat next to me.

"Long, I like the school but so much has happened. I just wish there wasn't any problems."

"I know how you feel. Thats why im out here. Too much problems, I just live here and I don't bother anyone."

"What do you do out here?"

"I cant tell you."

"Ok I understand."

It was silence for a while.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Near six at night."

"I should go to school today, but I don't feel like it."

"You don't have to, im sure your dad would understand."

"He said I didn't have to, its just I think I should, after what happened."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, how about you tell me about your self, my dad hasn't told me about you yet."

"He wasn't suppose to, you were suppose to find me your self."

"Why?"

"I cant tell you."

"Ugh, well can you tell me about yourself?" I asked a bit annoyed by the secrets.

"Sure, im royal, I am 18 years old, I graduated last year, I knew your father since I started school here and because I knew him I knew about you. Oh and im in love with you."

"You what?"

"I am in love with you." He said.


	20. Unexpected

…..

wow

"Ummm I don't know you, So this is a little creepy." I said.

"I know, and im sorry, but im not going to lie to you." Ryan said.

"Well im gonna go." I started to leave.

"Please let me explain." He replied.

"You have 10 seconds so start now." I said sternly.

"Ok well I have been great friends with your dad for a while. "

"9" I said

"Our families have been close for a while and so I basically grew up to your father being like a godfather."

"8"

"I knew about how your grandfather wanting you died, and I have watched you grow because of your father."

"Ok you have my attention…." I don't know who he is but he seems to be telling the truth.

"Thankyou, I also know about you and Josh, and he needs to tell you about who you have to choose from. He also messed up by choosing Isabella."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Well like your dad, I can talk to animals, and I know sunny very well. So he told me."

"But I thought you didn't know I was here."

"I didn't, he told me while you have been here."

"Ok so tell me about the choice thing, since you know." I asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this but since Josh didn't I will."

"Just tell me."

"Ok the choice is between me and him. I you choose him that can be bad. But if you choose me, nothing bad will happen. He already showed you that your not first on his list. But me, I would be the right choice, I would help you win against your grandfather. I wont choose anyone else, and I promise that."

"But I barely know you." And it's true, he may know me but I don't know him.

"You didn't know Josh yet you gave him a chance." He was leaning close to me.

"But he wasn't creepy like you."

"No, but he was a jerk." Damn sunny! I need to see what side he's on!

"Ok well im happy you got this from my dog, im going to be leaving now." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait please, im almost done. Just…im sorry about getting it from your dog and not you, but I told him you were here and he told me why….And we just talked. Im sorry." He walked up and looked down at me, eyes begging for giveness.

"Ok, just please don't do it again."

He hugged me and he was warm. I got the same feeling like I did from Josh. Like I belonged.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up to him.

"Anything."

"Why is it I hug you, it feels like I belong just like it does Josh?"

"Because, you have history with both our families. Its normal."

"So when do I have to make this choice?" I asked.

"Sooner then later, because once me and him cross paths or once he found out we met, its not going to be pretty."

"Why?"

"Because Christina, we both want you, and if you don't choose, well lets just say in the end there will only be one."

"Oh" Two guys fighting over me seems stupid, ugh I guess I have to choose so that no one dies."But how will I know if I made the right choice?"

"You'll just know, I just hope you choose right."

"So do I."

"Lets go walk around." He said finally letting go of his hug. When he did I felt like I wasn't whole.

"Wait, hug me again."

"Ok"

We hugged and it felt like we belonged.

"Ok now let go of me."

He did and I didn't feel whole.

"You feel that too?" He asked.

"Yea, but why does that happen?"

"Follow your heart." And he walked out the door "Are you coming or what?"

I cought up with him, he was tall and he seems nice already. I cant explain that feeling but I don't know what my heart wants me to do yet.

"So Ryan, why are you here?"

"I've been waiting for you, and your here now. But im still gonna be here until you make your final decision."

"Oh, well why don't you talk to other people?"

"Because I don't want to risk seeing Josh. If I did, I don't think I would have been able to control myself."

"Well your gonna have to try, especially if I go to school with him, and because if im around here more, who knows who's gonna follow. So you both need to control your tempers."\

"So your gonna be by here more?" He asked.

"Yea, because I don't know what im feeling for who anymore."

A smile grew on his face. "Thank you." He grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"So Christina, what do you want to do today, since your not going to school?"

"Well what can we do?" I asked back.

"We can go to dinner tonight, but until then we can talk so you can get to know each other better. Since I know you through your father and you don't know me at all." He laughed.

"Sure but can we go back to my room since im still in yesterday's clothes."

"Sure, do you trust me to go with you?" He asked.

"Yea, you haven't given me a reason not to."

He grabbed my hand and off we went to my room.

_**Ok everyone im happy you guys like the story and sorry I dont put up chapters all the time,**_

_**but im trying to get them up fast... please review and tell me what you think...**_

_**also if you bug me for more chapters it will help me go faster with them...I dont know why it just does**_

_**thanks**_

_**much love**_

_**-larissa **_


	21. Oh great

We got to my room without running into Josh.

"I didn't know you liked purple this much." Ryan said

"Yea, they did great on my room."

I went to the closet and I opened up the dog door so that Sunny and Phantom can go out.

"Well I know you know Sunny, but did you know about Phantom?" I asked him.

"Is that the one who's here?"

"Yea, let me find him and bring him out."

I looked for Phantom and found him in my bathroom in the corner. I picked him up and brought him out for Ryan to see.

"Christina, I need to talk to you alone." He said once I got to him.

"Ok." I put Phantom down and he followed me out the door.

"Phantom please go." He just sat there. I picked him up and put him in my room and closed the doggy door.

"Where did you find that cat?" He asked.

"Out by the trees why?"

"Well first off that cat is evil. And second he isent your friend. You need to get rid of it soon."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Sunny told me, he acted like he hated you too and the cat spilled."

"Well Josh did say something was weird about it, Phantom attacked him out of no where."

"You need to bring the cat to your father, his powers can get into the cat's mind too, so he would know everything about it. Me I can just talk to them over a distance. I haven't tried getting into their minds yet."

"Wanna go now?" I asked.

"Yea but the cat isent happy about it."

I opened up the door and the cat ran out the door. I chased after him and I thought that he wouldn't be able to go through the door so I slowed down a bit. I turned the corner and went down the last flight of stairs and the door was closing.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Ryan was behind me the whole time.

"He got away, but how?" I asked.

"Well I need to talk to your dad about it, but I don't think that was an actual cat. It's hard to explain but lets go see you dad."

We walked out the dorm and went to my dad's office. We walked in and he wasn't there. The clock said ten and he should have been there.

"Nooo!" I screamed. I ran out the door to his place.

"Whats wrong christina?" Ryan Shouted

"Get help!"

I reached his place and I saw the smoke. I ran up to the door and the handle was hot. I kicked down the door and ran to my father tied up. The smoke was overwhelming. I un-tied him, but he was barely conscious at the time. I dragged him outside. I heard the laughing and I saw the blue eyes that looked so familiar. They were Phantoms. The guy ran to the trees while guys with hoses. I started doing CPR but then more guys came and put him on a stretcher and carried him to the hospital. Josh found me.

"I didn't know the vision would come true." He said

"Neither did I, but it was Phantom, well not the cat version of him."

"What?" He asked.

"Yea there's something weird about Phantom, we were gonna find out but he ran off."

"We?" He looked mad.

"Oh um yea, I met someone today. And I've been hanging out with him."

"Him!" He asked loudly.

"Yell at her again and you'll be sorry."Ryan said.

"You two don't do anything." I said standing in the middle.

"You met him? How is that possible? He's a loner in the woods." Josh shouted.

"Well atlas I know how to tell her the truth!" Ryan shouted back.

Being short sucks.

"Guys stop!" I yelled. "If you both wont stop, i'll switch schools. Or I wont talk to you guys, grow up!"

"Why did you talk to her?" Josh asked.

"Well, first off she found me, like how it was suppose to happen." Ryan said."I was put in the woods to see if she would fine me, and look what happened she did."

"Listen here, she wasn't suppose to find you." Josh said.

"Ok, who cares if I met both of you. I wont talk to you anymore if you keep it up." I yelled again.

"Well if you did choose Isabella over her, she she wouldn't have met me, your mistake." Ryan said."Now we have to wait and see who she chooses."

"Fine then, but don't think i'll give up on her." Josh said.

"Fine then, good luck." Ryan said.

"Haha thanks." Josh said.

Oh brother. Guys fighting over me. And if I don't choose they'll kill each other. What a life.


	22. Hospital

After the little confrontation, I decided to take ryan with me to see my father. Josh decided to stick around and help with his place so that it would be ready for him to come home. We were sitting in his hospital room waiting for him to be conscious, but the doctor said it can be a while, and that I was lucky to get him when I did because it was almost too late. My dad breathed in too much smoke and the heat that was surrounding him made it like he had a fever and knocked him out.

"Christina, he'll be ok." Ryan said.

"I know, but I just got him, I don't want to loose him." I said while pacing.

"The doctor even said he will be fine, please just relax, please." He gave me a puppy look.

"Ok, but if there is one sign that he got worse, then im pacing." I replied while sitting down.

"Deal."

We sat there in silence, the only noise was the beeping, and our breathing. The nurse would come in and check up on him, she would tell me any updates but it was always the same.

"Ryan, what are we going to do about Phantom?" I finally asked.

"Im not sure, I think ill get some people to track it and bring it back here so we can figure out who it is and what it's trying to do."

"What do you think it was trying to do?" I asked him.

"Trying to kill him, then you."

"I had a vision of this, but in the vision I wasn't there in time."

"Ok, I need you to try to see whats gonna happen soon then, so we can be careful."

"Ok, give me a moment."

I sat in the chair and relaxed. I tried reaching out, but there was nothing there. I tried again, but it felt like the times when Phantom was around.

"Ryan, I think he's here!" I started standing up.

"Why do you say that?"

I walked to my father.

"Because I don't feel them, and that happened when Phantom was around!"I stood by my father expecting something to happen to him.

"Im gonna call a few people, ill be outside. Yell if you need me." He got up, kissed my forehead and left. I just stood there at my father's side and watched him.

After a half an hour Ryan walked in with a bunch of guys.

"Christina, these guys are here to help us. They are friends of your father's and very close to me. They want to find Phantom for us, but you need to explain his looks that are in the cats and humans form."

"Blue eyes, super blue eyes. Thats the only thing I noticed."

"Ok," one of the guys said who was in the front, "Now, how far do you have to be from him until you get your visions back?"

"About ten feet. I think."

"Ok, search about a twenty foot radius of this building. Every inch!" The guy shouted. All the guys left except the guy I talked to and Ryan.

"Thanks for the help." I said to the stranger.

"Sure thing," He held out his hand, "Im his brother."

I shook his hand."So your my uncle?"

"Your favorite uncle." He chuckled, "Call me uncle Mike."

"Nice to meet you uncle Mike."

"I told you I knew your family." Ryan chuckled.

"This kid has been around since diapers." Mike punched him.

"What about Josh?" I asked.

"Josh has been around because of his family, im happy you found this kid. He's better for you." Ryan started blushing.

"Thanks for the info." I smiled to Ryan.

"When did you find him?" Mike asked.

"Yesterday." Josh answered for me.

"It took you that long?" Mike asked me.

"I've been here for about a week!" I exclaimed.

"I know sweetie, I was just teasing." Mike said," did you choose yet?"

"No she hasn't." Ryan said, "but I had a little chat with Josh."

"How did it go?" Mike sounded worried.

"It went well, didn't touch him, but if she wasn't there I would've killed him."

"Well you need to be careful, she needs to choose and you know it." Mkie explained.

Just then three guys came in." No signs outside the building, but we will keep watch."

"Thank you" Mike replied.

The guys walked out and I tried to see if I had my visions back. No luck, it was still not there.

"He, is still here, im not gonna leave my father until I can get my visions back." I said to Ryan and Mike.

"I understand, but they wont stop until we find it." Mike explained.

"And, I will make sure nothing happens again." Ryan re-assured me.

"Thanks I really appreciate this."

Just then my father's eyes opened. He saw us and smiled.

"Thanks for saving my lie Christina." He whispered.


	23. Family

I walked up to his bed and grabbed a chair so I was sitting next to him.

"Your welcome, but I didn't want to loose you" I replied.

"Do you know who did it?" Uncle Mike asked.

"Mike, your here." My father smiled. "But I dont think I saw anyone."

"I don't want to do it."Mike said looking down.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"You didn't tell her?" My father asked.

"I was meaning to, but I didn't want to scare her." Mike replied. He looked at me, and I felt some tingle in my head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I can look into your mind and see anything I want, just like how your father can with animals, but I can only do it with humans." Mike said.

"And I want him to look and see anything I missed, well anything I don't remember." My father said.

"But what did I feel in my head?" I asked Mike.

"Thats what you feel when someone enters your head, I just wanted to see if you liked Ryan, and she does kid." He said towards Ryan, and Ryan blushed.

"Well, thanks for saying that out loud." I got pissed off now that I know I cant trust him with my head.

"It was so that you know what I can do, and I didn't know what to look for, so I chose that. No need to worry I only do it if needed."

"Ok brother, search inside and see it I missed anything." My father said. I didn't see what was going on, everyone just stood there and Mike didnt even look at my dad, he looked outside and my father just laid in bed.

Mike jumped and turned around towards me.

"Christina, why didn't you say anything about this cat?" He asked me.

"I did, kindof. I didn't think it was important." I said.

"I understand that you didn't think it was, but if you did your father would have known who it was."

"Who is it brother?" My dad asked.

"Her half brother." Mike said.

And that was when I had a vision.


	24. Can He Be the One?

I started to laugh. I have a half brother pretending to be a cat, and also tried to kill me. I was laughing so hard that everyone in the room started at me.

"Why does everyone want to hate me?" I laughed out.

"They don't want you to take over after me."My father said, looking at me like im crazy.

"How did he become my half brother?" I asked.

"Your mother had a son with a guy close to your grandfather, it was a forced thing. He is younger then you by a few months. The only way to know you two are related are the eyes." Mike replied.

I looked at him and saw concern all over his face.

"Uncle Mike what else is wrong?" I went over to him.

"The war is going to happen soon, you need to choose between Josh and Ryan and prepare yourself." He got paler.

"How do I know I chose right?" I asked him.

"You will just know." Ryan said.

"How long do I have until the war?" I asked.

Everyone laughed, and I got annoyed.

"You see the visions, not us." My father chuckled.

"Okay," I relaxed and grabbed out into the part of the brain that gives me the visions. It was there! I focused on the war, not knowing what type of war. I saw me and my half brother. Smoke everywhere. I saw a calendar and its going to happen on Christmas. Then I see something in the shadows. I tried seeing more but then I got out of the vision. I looked around and saw all eyes on me.

"I had a vision, its going to happen on Christmas." I announced.

"That's only a few months away, that gives you some time to choose and prepare. Where will it happen?" Mike asked me, looking better.

"I don't know where, but I know there is a fire and someone else is there." I said, "why do I have to fight my half brother?"

"They want him to rule, it's a family problem, her parents didn't like me, and when they found out their daughter was pregnant with you, they tried killing the baby. Once you were born I took you and she tried saying that you died during birth, but they didn't believe her so I sent you away. Once they had their daughter, they had her get pregnant with the other guy to have your half brother to kill you if you were alive and to rule." My dad said. But this got me thinking, I didn't do anything wrong. I was just born between the wrong people. Im not mad, I just hate how the family cant get along. I looked at my father, and unlce Mike, and last Ryan. The guy I can possibly live forever with.

"Uncle Mike, can you watch my father while I walk with Ryan?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo, but you and me need to talk." He winked at me and I grabbed Ryan's hand and walked out. We walked back to his place in the forest. We didn't talk but we held hands all the way there. His hands were bigger then mine but very warm.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I have an idea, but it would mean leaving campus." I said.

"Well, I guess if im with you it will be fun."

We ended up turning around to go to my dorm so I can grab my keys. We walked in my room and there was a dozen of roses on my bed. I walked up to them and saw the note. It said:

"Sorry about today

text me

love you

-Josh"

"Damn" I said under my breath.

"Whats wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Josh thinks we're still together, I don't know what to do."

He hugged me, "Just hang with me without telling him, then decide what to do with him." He whispered.

I stayed in his arms a moment longer.

"Okay, well let me get my stuff and we can leave."

I grabbed my purse and keys and I watched Sunny and Ryan playing. They were cute. But should I go with him? It seemed that everyone likes him more then Josh, but Josh was sweet. Well I guess I'll find out soon who I cant live without. I wanna be able to choose soon. Just then they both looked up at me.

"What?" Ryan asked. Sunny tilted his head.

"I was just watching two amazing things in my life."

Ryan smiled and stood up. He walked to me.

"Can I?" He asked.

Our faces were close together. Without answering I kissed him. It was magical. It was that kiss you would get from only one person that was ment for you.

Sunny barked, and I laughed.

"I think Sunny dosent want us to do this in front of him." I giggled.

"Actually he was happy, he wants you to choose me." Sunny barked again and ran up to Ryan and jumped up. "See." Ryan said.

"I guess you got the approval from everyone, now I need to choose." I said.

"Take your time, but for now, lets go do whatever you want." Ryan held out his hand, and off we went.

Hopefully tonight this will help me choose who im going to stay forever with.


	25. Decisions

So I decided to go to a coffee shop that was about half an hour from the school. It was cold out and I stuck to ryan until we got to my truck. I got in and turned on the heater full blast.

"Christina, how did you learn to drive." Ryan asked while I was driving fast down the long road away from the school.

"I have known how to drive since I was born, I know what im doing." and I turned to him and smiled.

"Keep your eyes on the road." He laughed.

I turned on the radio but because we were in the middle of forests there wasnet any reception.

"So since I have no music, lets talk. Can you explain everything, and tell me the truth please." I told him.

"Ok, well you know why im in the cabin, but I did my school fast to stay away from josh, I left the cabin for normal things, and I talked to your dad a lot. He helped me on things I would need, and he would also tell me about you. I learned a lot from him. I would also be with your family and be with them."

"But didn't you ever want to move somewhere else?"

"Well no, its peaceful in the woods, and Josh and his family, and also your mom's side of the family want me dead, so I need to be careful."

"Wow, and that was all because of me?" I felt bad.

"Christina, I told you how I felt about you. I known about you forever, and it has been in me to protect you from anything."

"Wow."

It was silent for a while, I couldn't process it. I haven't known him long, yet he is in love with me and has gave up a lot for me. It seems that my family knows him and loves him, and everything feels right with him. I don't know what im going to do.

" So how do I know I made the right choice?" I asked him.

" Well you never know really. Its just something you gotta know is right to you. It is what you want, good or bad. There is a certain outcome to whoever you choose, but you need to choose what you will stay with pretty much for forever."

I thought about the pros and cons about both of them. I loved Josh, but then I met Ryan and its so different. Its more real. But I don't know who to believe. My family love Ryan and don't like Josh, but is family always right? I really wished this choice was so hard to make. If I made the wrong choice my life can end. If I made the right choice I can loose people I care about in the battle. There is so many things I have to think about when it comes down to the one main choice.

While I was thinking time flew, and we were already at the coffee shop. I pulled up to the parking spot near the entrance. We walked in the door and we instantly smelt the coffee and was warmed up by the air. There wasn't much people, but we grabbed a seat and looked at what we could get.

"Whatever you want, i'll get it, my treat." Ryan said.

"I don't care, I can pay for myself. So its up to you."

"Well what do you want?" He asked.

"I want a Mocha with a banana muffin."

"Anything for you" He smiled and walked up to the cashier.

He came back with two mochas and a muffin for me and a scone for him.

"This is a nice escape." I told him.

"Yea from all the crap going down over there, its nice to feel free for a little bit."

"Well you live in a cabin and cant go far, so I bet this is better then that." I smiled.

"So what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You."

"Me?" He looked shocked.

"Yes, im thinking how everyone loves you."

"Well not everyone."

"Almost everyone." I smiled.

"How close are you to picking me?"

"Like closer then I thought."

He sat there in silence.

" How about we just keep hanging out and then you can decide later?" He finally asked.

"What about Josh?"

"Well its up to you Christina, you can stay with him, but know that me and him cant be near each other or a different war will happen."

"Great, just what I need, more drama between people. Is there anyway you guys cant just get along?"

"Because we both want one thing, we both want the wonderful thing. You."

I looked at him, and how can I be so wonderful? I just learned about myself and now I have guys fighting for me. Im nothing special, well I don't think so.

"Should we leave now?" I asked.

"Sure."

We got up and and went to truck to go back to what seems like hell.


	26. UTurn

We were driving for a while in silence. We both didn't want to go back to school.

"Ryan, do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?" He looked confused about the random question.

"I don't want to go back to school yet." We have about five more minuets until we got to the first gates.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Then lets go."

"Are you sure?" I pulled to the side of the road and looked at him, he nodded.

"Yes, I need to go wherever you go."

And when he said that I did a U-turn and took off to the nearest freeway.

"Do you even know where to go?" He asked.

"Yepp." I smiled.

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"Nope, its a surprise." I laughed.

I drove for about an hour until I had to get gas. I exited the freeway into a town I think thats in Oregon. I pulled into the gas station and started to get gas when Ryan got out.

"Im gonna get some snack, want anything?"

"A Monster please."

After about ten minutes he comes back with a few bags.

I laughed "Are you expecting a food shortage?"

"I don't know where we are going so I got food to last a while." He smiled.

"Well I can tell you but then I would have to kill you, and I don't want to carry a dead body around."

"Oh is that the only reason you wont tell me?" He walked up and kissed me.

"Well that reason too." I smiled.

After the truck was filled with gas, I got in, turned on the radio so it was background noise and took off.

"Do you want me to drive while you drink your Monster?" Ryan asked.

"No, why would you ask that." I was confused.

"Because the way you drive scares me, and I need both hands on the wheel." He laughed.

"Oh really?" I took both hands off the wheel, grabbed my monster and looked at him. "Does this scare you?"

He grabbed the wheel." Both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road!"

"You act like I don't know how to drive." I put my monster down and drove normal, putting my speed to ninety. "Hows that?"

"Better then one-hundred twenty!" And we both started laughing.

We drove until it got dark. I decided that we should get a room because there wasn't a rush. I pulled into a Hotel parking lot and parked the car.

"We're gonna get a room for tonight and we will leave tomorrow when we wake up." I announced.

I got a room, and Ryan followed. When we entered it was a one bed room with a bathroom and a TV with two lamps.

"Hope you don't mind if we share the bed." I smiled at him.

"Not a problem at all, but what about clothes?"

Danm!

"We will go shopping tomorrow for clothes when we wake up, but for now im not going to worry about it."

We got in the bed and the lights are off, but my mind didn't want to sleep yet. I thought about all the even and also about Josh. Josh seemed to be a great guy, but Ryan is a great guy. I hope im doing the right thing by not going to school.

"Christina, are you still awake?" I heard Ryan whispered.

"Nope." I giggled. "Whats up?"

"Im worried about whats going to happen when we go back to school."

"Well, tomorrow i'll call up my dad and talk to him about whats going on, but don't worry he will take care of everything."

"You sound brave."

"I am brave."

He rolled over so that we were face to face.

"Are you sure your brave?"

What a weird question to ask.

"Yes im sure, my life wasn't the greatest before I got here, and you should know that."

We just stared at each other.

"I love you Christina."

"I….. love you too Ryan." And when I said it i knew it was true. "I choose you"

He smiled so big I didn't know was possible. "Really, are you sure?"

Was I? I feel it in my body that it was, but was I ready to be with him forever? Yes, im sure of it.

"Yes Ryan, I couldn't be more sure."

And that moment I knew I found my life partner, after the kissing we slept in each other arms. This was happiness.


End file.
